


On The Ropes

by dannythefantastic



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jasper, F/F, dom lapis, finger banging, illegal boxing/criminal au, will add tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannythefantastic/pseuds/dannythefantastic
Summary: Jasper is a down-on-her-luck ex-Ranger, working as a fighter in an underground boxing league. When she loses what could be her last match, she meets a mysterious woman who offers her a second chance in the ring, but Jasper isn't ready for what she wants in exchange.





	On The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to trashtierhyena for their help with this story!

Chapter 1 - Faded  
        Lights swam in Jasper’s eyes, too bright. Her mouth tasted coppery, and her head throbbed with her pulse. She blinked, and the sounds registered in her hazy mind: the noise of the crowd around her, screaming, cheering, the footsteps next to her head. No, not footsteps, someone hitting the mat beside her.  
        “One! Two! Three!-”  
        “Wait!” Jasper gasped, sitting up. She hit the ref beside her with one bandage wrapped hand, using his black and white striped shoulder as a lift for her to stand and face the man on the other side of the ring, Jackson whats-his-name. “I’m not done.”  
         Everything was riding on this fight. If Jasper lost this, she would be out of the tournament, and she’d lose Bismuth, her trainer, manager, and sponsor. Bismuth had warned her before the match, “You better win this baby. If not… I gotta drop you. I got no choice.” Bismuth’s solemn voice came back to her.  
Jackson-whatever turned, having already expected the win to be his. “What. You want some more?” he asked. Jasper hated his smug-ass expression. Fuck this guy, she thought, fuck him and his stupid face.  
         “Damn straight,” she said, spitting out some blood on the mat. She didn’t have time to worry about the sharp bit that might have been a tooth chip mixed in there.  
Her opponent rushed forward in two steps and tried to throw a right hook, but Jasper leaned back and he just barely brushed the tip of her nose. She returned with two quick hits on his chest, and when he was knocked back, one on his cheek. Grinning, Jasper thought she might win the match yet.  
          She thought too soon. Jackson-whatever’s fist collided with her stomach, and Jasper doubled over, right into the uppercut that knocked her flat on her back.  
Jasper stared up at those too-bright lights, her vision quickly blurring, the roar of the crowd fading, even the taste of blood losing its bite...then the world went black.

 

        Jasper walked into Mulligan’s Bar, her favorite place to go and feel sorry for herself. Though tonight wasn't the usual level of self pity. No, this was a new low. This was almost worse than when she was discharged from the Army Rangers, an event from which she still wore scars. She touched the arm that was one-third grafted skin. It was a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin, but at least it matched the grafts on her face, her other arm, her chest, giving her a strange sort of striped look.  
        But that was the past. Today's tragedy had struck after the match. She’d lost her trainer. Without her, how could she fight? And if she couldn’t fight, how could she make money? She knew it was only a matter of time before she lost her apartment, lost the rest of her stuff. She’d end up in the street begging for change like the other vets, she knew it. And that day just got boosted closer.  
        ‘Time to drink to forget,’ she thought as she took in her favorite dive bar in town.  
         Though the bar’s usual patrons were there - the drunks around the poker table, the man asleep at the corner table, the hookers that stood and gossiped over their vodka soda’s at the end of the bar, the throng of drunk college students who filled most of the bar - there was a face Jasper had never seen before there. A thin woman in a blue dress, dark hair, olive skin. She seemed vaguely familiar to Jasper, but she couldn’t place where she’d seen her before.  
         The bar was crowded due to the entire population of a fraternity house being present, so the only empty seat was next to the mysterious woman. Jasper sat down beside her and ordered her usual drink: double scotch, neat. The bartender nodded wordlessly, turning to the shelf to get a bottle down.  
Jasper stared down at the bar for a long time, studying the gain of the wood, the wear in the finish. It was all so familiar, but tonight it was practically mocking her. How was it fair that this place could remain so normal while her entire life was once more crumbling beneath her feet? She dug one short nail into the finish, giving it a new scratch. There. Now it could be as scarred as she was.  
         Jasper looked up when the bartender set a glass in front of her quickly, then was called away by the noisy fraternity brothers for another round of beer.  
In the mirror behind the bar, Jasper noticed the woman beside her was staring at her reflection. “Do you want something?” Jasper asked curtly, hoping her mood was obvious enough now. She didn’t want to be bothered.  
         “No…” the woman answered, sipping what Jasper thought was probably some fruity cocktail. It struck Jasper for the second time that this woman was strikingly out of place in this bar. What was she doing here? “I saw your fight,” the woman stated plainly, setting her drink down and turning to look in the direction of Jasper’s hands. Bandaged knuckles, callused palms, broken digits that shifted into fists as that woman continued to intrude on her space.  
         “Jesus,” Jasper downed the rest of her scotch and waved to the bartender to get his attention. She pointed to her empty glass. He got the message, and replied with a curt nod. “You here to tell me how fucking awful I was?”  
         Now the woman looked taken aback, and Jasper felt a little bad despite herself. “No, I… I thought you were incredible,” the woman replied, leaning closer into Jasper’s space, so when Jasper turned with an expression of disbelief, their faces were about six inches apart.  
         “Bullshit,” Jasper shot back, vaguely aware that her glass was being refilled.  
         “I mean it. I think you could win if you had another chance,” the woman said in earnest. Jasper retreated then, her face switching from hopeful to bitter. She looked down at the scratch she made on the bar.  
          “Ya, well I’m not getting another chance. My manager dropped me.” Jasper muttered.  
          The woman backed up a little too, returning her gaze to her drink. “Oh. So… you’ve had a rough night, huh?”  
          “If you want to make the understatement of the year, ya,” Jasper drained her second glass and called for a third. The first two still hadn’t set in, but at this point it took a lot of alcohol for Jasper to be really drunk. She just wanted to fall over into that warm oblivion where she could forget about this entire day.  
          Then a slender, perfectly manicured hand was on Jasper’s scarred arm, and snapped her out of her thoughts.  
          “You know, I could make it a little better,” she said softly, as if to share a secret. Suddenly, the pieces fit together in Jasper’s mind. The woman was here at the bar to see her. Jasper guessed her usual haunts were common knowledge, but it still struck her as creepy.  
          “Are you trying to pick me up or something?” She shot a suspicious eye at the woman and she withdrew the touch. Jasper almost missed it.  
          “Well, when you say it like that..” she looked away, obviously hurt. Now Jasper really felt bad. Sure, she’d had a shitty day, but why waste an opportunity to end it in the company of a beautiful girl? What was she going to do on her own? Go home and wallow in self pity? She took a breath to reset.  
          “Listen, I didn’t mean to-” no, that was wrong. “Let’s start over.” she offered, earning a hopeful look from those dark grey eyes.  
          “I’m Lapis,” the woman said, offering a barely-there smile, “I guess I should have said that first, huh?”  
          “Nah, it’s alright, Lapis,” Jasper replied, trying the name out on her tongue. Lapis. It was pretty. It suited her. “I assume you already know who I am, since you went to my match.”  
           Lapis nodded, chewing her lip a little. Jasper noticed it, only realizing then that she had been staring at her lips. “Ya, I uh, I go to a lot of them.”  
           “That’s cool,” Jasper nodded, wondering how a cute girl like her got into illegal boxing matches. She could ask that later, she decided. “Lemme get you a drink.”  
Lapis smiled and happily accepted the offer.

           A few drinks later the two of them were leaning as close as co-conspirators, whispering under the din of other noise. Jasper had a hand on Lapis’ thigh and Lapis was tracing her fingers along Jasper’s arm.  
          “Hey, I wanna get out of here,” Lapis said finally. “Come back to my place?”  
          “I thought you’d never ask,” Jasper purred, clumsily reaching for her wallet and sliding what she owed across the bar. “Let’s go.”

           They took a cab back to Lapis’ house. The moment the yellow door slammed shut and Lapis had babbled her address to the driver, Jasper was on her. She grabbed Lapis’ thin waist in her rough hands, not hard but insistent, like a dance partner. She kissed her, and Lapis kissed back immediately and instinctively. It was fast and hot and messy. But when Jasper started to nibble Lapis’ lip, Lapis pushed her back with surprising strength. It was as if a spell was broken. She slapped Jasper on the side of her face that wasn’t as bruised, not so hard as to turn her head, but enough to get the message across.  
          “You didn’t even ask!” Lapis exclaimed, with an expression of such obvious offense Jasper took it as mocking. She laughed.  
          “May I kiss you?” Jasper asked in an overtly cordial tone.  
          “No,” Lapis deadpanned, and Jasper frowned, her hands releasing from Lapis’ waist like mechanical claws. “But I want to kiss you.” And that was when Jasper saw the shift. Lapis had said kiss, but the darkened look in her eyes read devour. For a second Jasper was almost frightened of the woman before her, nerves suddenly alight. But she shook it off. So she wanted to be in charge, Jasper didn’t mind giving up the lead a little.  
She was in the middle of telling Lapis, “By all means-” when Lapis straddled her lap and laced her fingers into her hair. Before Jasper could utter another word Lapis’ mouth was on her own. Her tongue invaded Jasper’s open mouth as she cut off her words, and her hands tightened in her hair, pulling it taut. The suddenness pulled a cry of surprise from Jasper’s throat, her hands freezing in midair beside Lapis’ shoulders.  
Then Jasper melted into the heat of Lapis’ body against her own, and slid her hands along her slender back. She traced her fingers along the zipper but left it alone for now.  
Lapis pulled away from Jasper’s lips and moved her mouth down to her throat, languidly drawing her tongue up along the column of it. Jasper let her head fall back against the top of the seat, her eyes squeezing shut. Lapis bit down on the skin under her jaw. Jasper gasped sharply and moaned in the back of her throat as Lapis licked and nibbled her way to Jasper’s earlobe.  
         Then the cab stopped.  
         “Oy. Here’s ya stop. $38.50.” the driver grunted over his shoulder. Lapis pulled away, looking back over her shoulder at the driver with a petulant glare. She fished around in her pocket and slapped two twenties into his hand.  
         “Keep the change.” she said without an ounce of friendliness. She climbed off Jasper’s lap and out of the cab gracefully, then reached inside to tug Jasper along by her shirt collar. “Come on.”  
         Jasper followed obediently. Normally she would be impressed by the size of the house; she would take a moment to appreciate grandeur of it. But tonight she was appreciating the nape of Lapis’ neck, thinking about how she would like to kiss that particular spot. Lapis unlocked the door and stepped in. Jasper was right behind her.  
The second they were inside Jasper had Lapis wrapped up in her arms and they were kissing again, taking sharp breaths between the messy and biting draws of their mouths. It was Lapis who pulled away first, breaking the kiss before they could get too caught up in it. She peeled Jasper’s arms off her body.  
        “This way,” she whispered, grabbing the front of Jasper’s coat and dragging her down a dark hallway. Jasper nearly tripped over a step up and only half recovered, stumbling drunkenly after Lapis down the corridor.  
         Lapis threw open the door at the end of the hall and pushed Jasper in first. It was only lit by the street light shining in through the window, giving the room a soft orange glow. It was just enough for Jasper to make out the outline of a bed and a lamp beside it, and some other furniture that was probably shelves or a desk.  
She heard Lapis shut the door and turn the lock behind her, and could practically feel that cold grey gaze on her back. But Lapis didn’t move towards her, only watched, her back against the door.  
         Jasper glanced back a little, then shrugged off her coat, dropping it on the floor. She slid off her shoes, lifted her shirt and added it to the pile. She took a step towards the bed and reached behind her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to her feet. She was about to unbuckle her belt, when she heard Lapis’ feet pad across the carpet. Then those hands, icy and thin, slid up Jasper’s back and made her shiver. Lapis traced the lines of muscle along her back. Jasper couldn’t resist flexing for her. She heard Lapis giggle behind her as she felt up the curve of her waist.  
        Lapis’ arms wrapped around Jasper’s waist and her hands slid up to cup her breasts, pressing her nipples between her fingers. Jasper made a soft, strained sound in the back of her throat, as they hardened into nubs at the touch. She heard Lapis hum with satisfaction and press up against her back. She kissed between Jasper’s shoulder blades, then licked and sucked on her skin, kneading her breasts and squeezing her stiff nipples in a deliberate and infuriatingly slow rhythm. Jasper bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle the moan. Instead she squirmed, a whine in the back of her throat.  
Lapis pulled her mouth away and blew on the wet, sensitive spot she made in the small of Jasper’s back. Jasper gasped and let out a soft cry, her shoulders tensing up.  
        Finally Lapis seemed satisfied, and her steadily working fingers stopped. They dropped to undo Jasper’s belt and unbutton her jeans, then to slide under them and cup her sex.  
        Jasper rocked her hips forward impatiently. The motion caused her jeans to fall down to her ankles.Lapis rubbed her slowly, her hand now warm from friction. She could feel Jasper’s slick through her underwear and smiled.  
        “Down. On the bed,” she muttered, pressing her other hand to Jasper’s back. Jasper leaned down and crawled forward onto the bed, glancing back over her shoulder at Lapis. She was mostly in shadow, a thin silhouette.  
         Lapis pulled the waistband of Jasper’s underwear down to her knees. She gave her firm ass a squeeze, watching the muscles of her back tense and twitch. She raked her nails down the backs of her tense thighs, coaxing/drawing/forcing a moan from Jasper's mouth. Lapis leaned forward as she smoothed her hands over the curve of her ass again, kissed where she had touched, then bit down.Jasper’s back arched as she let out another soft and broken cry. Lapis pulled back and licked her lips, inspecting the mark she made. Next she traced one thin finger between Jasper’s labia, and gently spread them apart with two. Slick dribbled down her fingers, and she twirled them together. She could feel Jasper trembling, hear her soft whimpers.  
         Jasper was nearly coming apart in her impatience. She pushed her hips back against Lapis’ fingers, desperately craving the feeling of them inside.  
         “Please,” she breathed, clutching the blankets underneath her. She felt one finger slide easily inside her, and she sighed with pleasure. She rocked back against it, but soon she knew it wasn’t enough. “More…” she groaned, and Lapis willingly added a second finger, and crooked them just slightly. “A-ah-” Jasper tilted her hips and found just the right angle as Lapis started to move her fingers in and out and around, drawing wet sounds from her cunt. Her thumb slid down and found the little bud of her clit and pressed gently upon it.  
         Now Jasper moaned without trying to restrain it. She bent her head down to the mattress, gasping and trembling. Lapis played with her cunt, alternating between rubbing her clit and sinking her fingers deep into her. Jasper pushed her hips toward her hands, until Lapis gripped the back of her thigh and dug in her nails. Jasper jolted and shouted, muffling it in the duvet.  
         Lapis added a third finger and pushed them as deep into Jasper’s cunt as they would go. Jasper cried out wantonly as Lapis pumped her fingers into her, drawing out more and more of her slick. Jasper felt hot, then too hot, and then the heat welled up inside her. She was shaking and moaning loudly into the bed, her toes curling. But she wasn’t thinking about any of that. All she could feel and hear was Lapis’ fingers, now fucking her relentlessly. It brought on a climax so fast that Jasper spasmed, one knee slipping off the edge of the bed. She let out a near scream, cum dripping down her thighs as she trembled and squirmed uncontrollably against the wave of her orgasm..  
Jasper caught her breath as her body collapsed against the all-too-welcoming bed, the tight pull of her muscles relaxing.She felt Lapis’ hands on her back again, rubbing up and down gently. Jasper sighed luxuriously, contentment weaving up her spine as her eyes fell shut.  
        After a moment of quiet, Jasper heard Lapis unzip the back of her dress and let it crumple on the floor along with Jasper’s clothes. Jasper rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. Lapis stood, half in shadow, half lit by warm yellow light. Jasper only had a second to admire her before Lapis was crawling forward, was on top of her, was kissing her.  
         As Jasper kissed back, she gave up the support of her elbows so she could trace Lapis' small back. It was perfectly smooth. She felt the lithe muscles flex as Lapis sat up. She stretched her panties down over her spread thighs and knees, then cast them off to the side. Jasper slid her hands up Lapis’s pretty thighs, was about to find the slit of her sex when Lapis grabbed her hands and stopped them in their tracks. She lifted one of her hands, tracing her fingers over the bandaged knuckles, then her thick fingers. Jasper thought she saw a flash of a toothy grin in the light before Lapis pressed her lips to the tips of two fingers. Then she took them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and between them, sucking gently. Jasper watched the show attentively, finding her own tongue draw eagerly over her lips.  
        When she was satisfied, Lapis removed Jasper’s fingers from her mouth and lowered the hand to between her legs. Jasper pressed one experimental finger up between her labia, smiling at how wet she was, how eagerly she accepted the finger inside.  
        “Come on, give me the other,” Lapis whispered, and Jasper did, finding it was a tighter squeeze. Lapis moaned, rolling her hips down into the touch. She bent forward, hands grabbing Jasper’s breasts under the guise of balancing herself. Jasper grinned, cropping her fingers as Lapis rode them, her moans getting louder as Jasper's touch found that toe curling spot inside of her.  
         Lapis rocked over Jasper’s waist, her whimpers mingling with the hot, wet sounds of her cunt. Jasper watched with half lidded eyes the curve of her breasts in the low light, the way her waist dipped and her hips arched so fluidly, like a dancer, Jasper thought. She pressed the heel of her palm up to the apex of her cunt, and Lapis mewled as she rubbed her clit down against it.  
         “Yes….yes just like that,” she said breathlessly, her movements getting more erratic and desperate. Jasper felt her slick drip down onto her stomach, and she moved her fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. Lapis made a sharp “ah!” and her nails dug into Jasper’s breasts. Jasper found a heat settling in her gut at the sensation, but her focus was set on watching Lapis as she was pushed over the edge.  
         Lapis chewed her lips, obviously trying to hold back her moans and cries. She bucked and jerked against Jasper’s hand, breath turning shallow and fast. Her thighs quaked, her hands trembled, and finally, she bent over. She came with a breath of relief, closing her eyes and putting her head down on Jasper’s shoulder.When it ended, she relaxed carefully on top of Jasper.  
         Jasper withdrew her fingers, wiping them on her waist before she wrapped her arms around Lapis. They stayed there for a while, breathing and enjoying each other's warmth. Jasper felt Lapis press a few more kisses against her shoulder, and hummed softly.  
        “You wanna stay?” Lapis whispered into a spot she’d just kissed.  
        “Mmmmmhm,” Jasper replied sleepily.  
        Lapis smiled; Jasper could feel the press of her teeth on her collarbone.  
         “Good.”


End file.
